Jakub Większy
Jakub Większy (Starszy) Apostoł, Jakub Pielgrzym lub Jakub z Compostelli, cs. Apostoł Iakow Ziewiediejew (zm. 43 lub 44) – jeden z 12 apostołów Jezusa Chrystusa, zwany Większym (dla odróżnienia od Jakuba Mniejszego (Młodszego) Apostoła), syn Zebedeusza i Salome, brat Jana Ewangelisty (Jana Teologa), męczennik, święty Kościoła katolickiego, starokatolickiego, anglikańskiego, ewangelickiego, ormiańskiego, koptyjskiego i prawosławnego. Święty ten wymieniany jest w Modlitwie Eucharystycznej (Communicantes) Kanonu rzymskiego. Jakub zwany Większym był synem Zebedeusza i Salome. Jego młodszym bratem był św. Jan Ewangelista (Mk 1,19). Obaj byli rybakami mieszkającymi nad Jeziorem Galilejskim. Jan Ewangelista podaje, że byli wspólnikami św. Piotra Apostoła. Ich matka, Salome, należała do grona niewiast, które w niektórych okresach publicznej działalności Jezusa towarzyszyły Mu i usługiwały (Mk 15,40). Wraz z Piotrem i Janem, Jakub był jednym z pierwszych uczniów Pana Jezusa i należał do grupy Apostołów najbliższych Jezusowi. Wybrany na apostoła, stał niemal zawsze na ich czele. Można powiedzieć, że należał do uprzywilejowanej grupy uczniów Pana Jezusa, którzy byli świadkami wskrzeszenia córki Jaira, przemienienia na Górze Tabor oraz modlitwy w Ogrójcu. Był także świadkiem drugiego cudownego połowu ryb, o którym mówi św. Jan w swojej Ewangelii. Ta uprzywilejowana bliskość zapewne pozwoliła mu na wypowiedzenie propozycji, która ujawniła jego temperament. Otóż, gdy przechodzili przez Samarię, Jakub chciał, aby Jezus sprawił, by piorun spalił niegościnne miasto (Łk 9,54). W drodze do Jerozolimy nalegał na swoją matkę lub ją nakłonił, by dla niego i jego brata Jana, uzyskała od Pana Jezusa pierwsze miejsce w królestwie mesjańskim dla ich obojga (Mt 20,20-28). Kiedy Jezus zapowiedział zniszczenie świątyni, chciał bezzwłocznie dowiedzieć się, w jakim czasie to wydarzenie dokładnie nastąpi. Żywe jego usposobienie sprawiło, że został nazwany „synem gromu” (Mk 3, 17). Tradycja podaje, że św. Jakub Większy po Zesłaniu Ducha Świętego udał się do Hiszpanii, żeby tam głosić Dobrą Nowinę. Z tego też zapewne powodu jest on szczególnie czczony właśnie w Hiszpanii i w Portugalii – jest pierwszym patronem tych krajów. Następnie, po niewielkich osiągnięciach misyjnych na tamtejszych terenach, wrócił do Judei i w Kościele czasów apostolskich odgrywał rolę pierwszoplanową. Był pierwszym biskupem Jerozolimy. Dzieje Apostolskie wspominają o św. Jakubie dwa razy: kiedy wymieniają go na liście Apostołów (Dz 1, 13) oraz przy wzmiance o jego męczeńskiej śmierci (Dz 12, 1-2). Apostoł Jakub zginął jako pierwszy z dwunastu apostołów. Jego szczątki znajdują się prawdopodobnie w Santiago de Compostela, przeniesione w VII wieku z Jerozolimy. Św. Jakub Starszy miał nawrócić w Jerozolimie na chrześcijaństwo czarnoksiężnika Hermogenesa, a następnie został wydany przez żydowskiego arcykapłana królowi Herodowi Agryppie, wnukowi Heroda Wielkiego który nakazał go ściąć. Miało to miejsce podczas pierwszego prześladowania chrześcijan. Tradycja utrzymuje, że Apostoł przed śmiercią ucałował swego kata, który wzruszony taką postawą, nawrócił się na wiarę chrześcijańską i również zginął jako męczennik. Legenda mówi, że ciało Jakuba dotarło w cudowny sposób do Hiszpanii, w łodzi bez wioseł. Położone na kamieniu roztopiło się, tworząc sarkofag. Następnie dzikie, ale zachowujące się łagodnie byki zaciągnęły sarkofag do zamku pewnej pogańskiej królowej, która widząc ten cud, nawróciła się na chrześcijaństwo i pochowała ciało św. Jakuba Starszego w swoim zamku. Św. Jakub miał wskazać we śnie Karolowi Wielkiemu drogę do swojego grobu. Według legendy, św. Jakub Starszy w bitwie pod Clavijo (844 r.) pojawił się na białym koniu i zmusił Maurów do ucieczki. Stąd przedstawiany jest jako walczący z Maurami, ale też jako apostoł i pielgrzym. Dlatego pielgrzymi zmierzający do Santiago de Compostela przebywają drogę z laską pielgrzymią z zawieszoną muszlą, a czasami także z krzyżem, zwanym krzyżem św. Jakuba, i wstęgą wskazującą na prowincję, skąd pochodzą. W cyklach z przedstawieniami z życia św. Jakuba Starszego jest często ukazywana pewna XII-wieczna legenda. Z Niemiec do Hiszpanii pielgrzymowali rodzice ze swoim synem, niesłusznie oskarżonym przez gospodarza o kradzież srebrnego kielicha, który ukryto w torbie innego pielgrzyma. Syna pielgrzymów posądzonego o kradzież powieszono. Rodzice jednak dotarli do Santiago de Compostela, gdzie modlili się do św. Jakuba. W drodze powrotnej zobaczyli swego syna żywego, wiszącego na szubienicy, lecz podtrzymywanego przez św. Jakuba. Udali się do sędziego i opowiedzieli mu o tym cudzie. Sędzia stwierdził, że ich syn jest tak samo żywy, jak piekące się właśnie kury. Na te słowa kury ożyły i uciekły. Kategoria:Święty